


Sleepless In Seattle

by DontOffendTheBees



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: 'The problem with Dirk’s distaste for waking up early, Todd soon found out, was it became downright impossible to ignore him on the rare occasions when he did. Sure, there were probably worse sounds to be woken by than the sound of his boyfriend’s nice accent rambling to himself about the life cycle of pigeons. But it was still fucking dark out and there were goddamn limits.'





	Sleepless In Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I woke up 3 hours early for no reason today and now I’m just grouchy in bed wishing I had someone here to stroke my hair til I go back to sleep. So I’m living vicariously through fic as usual. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Todd was glad beyond measure that Dirk Gently wasn’t a morning person- he could only imagine the sheer amount of early and ridiculous wake-up calls he’d be on the receiving end of otherwise.

The problem with Dirk’s distaste for waking up early, Todd soon found out, was it became downright impossible to ignore him on the rare occasions when he _did._ Sure, there were probably worse sounds to be woken by than the sound of his boyfriend’s nice accent rambling to himself about the life cycle of pigeons. But it was still fucking dark out and there were goddamn limits.

“Dirk?” he rasped, rolling over towards his voice.

Dirk started, pausing in his current pacing cycle to meet Todd’s gaze. He was still in his pyjamas- the too-short sweatpants he’d ‘borrowed’ from Todd upwards of four months ago, the Mexican Funeral t-shirt (he insisted that bed was the safest place to wear it, as it was the place he deemed least likely to be shot in. Todd thought that was pretty optimistic of him- he had no doubt that Dirk could get shot at just about anywhere). His feet were bare, his hair was ruffled, and his wild eyes were still just a little droopy. He looked kind of adorable, in sort of a scruffy, unkempt way. But then, Todd always thought he looked his best when he let his guard down, rolled up his sleeves- metaphorically _and_ literally. His arms were a sight Todd couldn’t get enough of.

“Todd!” Dirk said, a little guiltily. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Kinda,” Todd said, still finding his voice. “Why’re you up?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Dirk shrugged, returning to his pacing. “But I couldn’t get back to sleep. Sorry, I’ll be quiet.”

Todd was too tired to do much more than grunt and flop back against the pillow.

It took him all of two minutes to decide he wasn’t gonna get anymore sleep with the sound of Dirk padding up and down like a restless dog, muttering to himself about God knows what.

“Dirk,” he called again, waiting ‘til he had Dirk’s full attention before patting the bed. “Come sit.”

“I really can’t get back to sleep, Todd,” Dirk said, but he came over anyway. “Believe me, I tried.”

“’M not asking you to sleep,” Todd mumbled, waiting until Dirk had situated himself comfortably with his back against the pillows and headboard. “But if you keep up that pace you’re gonna wear yourself out.”

Todd scooted over, shoving his pillow aside and resting his head on Dirk’s thigh instead. He draped an arm loosely over the other man’s legs, settling in comfortably and closing his eyes once more. After a moment he felt Dirk’s fingers start to card through his hair, felt the tension leave him and his body go soft and pliant as the repetitive motion calmed him.

It wasn’t long ‘til Dirk was talking again, mostly about nonsense, but he kept his voice soft and his hand lightly stroking. It lulled Todd back to sleep almost instantly, with a relaxed smile on his lips and a warm feeling in his chest.

Dirk, soothed by Todd’s warmth at his side and silky hair beneath his fingers, followed minutes later.

He really wasn’t a morning person.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit o' early morning formless fluff for ya
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
